The Dreamcatcher Curse
by MyrtenasRose
Summary: In this world, there are hybrids, curses and many more. Nemes, cursed by the Dreamcatcher Curse along with their best friend, Eliai. So, they look for a way to cure the curse. Let's pray they can find the cure. A/N: Well, I am using my phone to type out this story. I cannot find the FictionPress app. So, if this story is irrelevant to the category. Plez. Forgive meh.
1. Chapter 1: The Dreamcatcher Curse

A man, around the age of 20 to 25 entered the dark gloomy looking cave. He dropped the backpack he was holding as he saw the glowing lake. Across it, a dreamcatcher hung from the ceiling of the cave.

He swam across the lake, and tried to grab the dreamcatcher. The tip of his finger nearly touched it. Suddenly, he yelled in pain.

Behind him, stood a hybrid holding a dagger, pierced into the man's heart.

The hybrid could pass as a human if it wasn't for his siren ears and his dragon tail. The hybrid pulled out the dagger and the man fell onto the floor. The last thing the man heard before dying was the words: "The Dreamcatcher Curse shall pass on". With that, the man drew his last breath and the world before his eyes faded into darkness.

 ** _Present Time_**

"Stupid, annoying tablet, just work for me!! I just need to finish drawing the last panel for my comic!!", a woman yelled.

She stood up, dropped her tablet on her bed and stormed out the door into her backyard. She laid down on the ground and stared at the sky.

Well, I suppose I should introduce myself. Yes, that woman is me. My name is Nemes Mestic Lisoff. I know I have a weird name, but who cares. I'm bigender and society do treat me like trash from time to time. To be honest, I don't really care about my gender, but I prefer being called using male terms (Sir, him, himself, his etc). My hair is short and straight, but a little bit messy. It's dyed blue, because why not. Today, I am a female.

Anyways, my birth certificate says my gender is female even though I'm transgender. My parents are aware that I am transgender, but they expect me to act like a girl. Wear dresses, put on make-up, wear girly shoes and so on. When I was a kid, I would comply and do whatever the hell they want. But as I grew older, I just didn't like being force to do what I don't enjoy. I wanted to be free and wear whatever I want, be whoever I want to be, do anything that I love. So, I moved out, and into this small not-bad looking house. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents dearly, I just didn't feel free.

Mm..., right. I'm also cursed. I am sure you all know the Dreamcatcher Curse or commonly known as the Hydrein Curse, right? Well, if you don't, lemme explain.

The Hydrein Curse isn't passed on in a family, it's random. If you are born with the Hydrein Curse, well, CONGRATULATIONS! You shall be dogged by misfortune and bad luck for the rest of your life.

The curse also makes you a hybrid. At some point, usually around 8 years old, you might be sprouting horns or a tail, your ears might even become siren ears (If you are a siren hybrid. You can only make sure once you get the body part or parts of what hybrid you are getting). This is how you know you have the Hydrein Curse, unless you figure out your powers before becoming a hybrid. I, for one, am a demon hybrid, so I have black sharp pointy horns on my head.

This curse also give you powers...that will kill you once you use it or kill you really slowly, whether you use it or not. If you get the one that kills you really slow, and I mean REALLY SLOW, then lucky you, it takes about 1,000,000 (1 million) years. Siren hybrids are immortal, so this does not apply to them. Least to say, other hybrids are immortal for 1,000,000 years only. No more, no less.

Ahah, I got my powers when I was 9. I can summon anything I want, except for ghosts or gods/godesses. Trust me, I tried. To summon something, I must know what the location of the thing is. For living beings, I must know what they look like. And for humans and talking animals (just assuming), that person or animal must respond to a name at least 3 times.

When I say it out loud, it's goes something like this (I'm just gonna use some random object): boba tea, matcha flavour, location fridge, summon. When you write it down, its like a code: bobatea_matchaflavour/location:fridge/summon/.

So, to sum it up, this curse is mostly bad, majority of the society (hoomans, I am talking about hoomans. Humans)will look down on you and you will be pained for the rest of your life until you die.

Now, I hope you understand the shit that I just said. End of explanation.

I felt a tiny drop of water fall into my mouth. Great, it's raining. I groaned, stood up and dragged my butt back into my house. Sitting in the living room, was my best friend, Eliai Aria Kashaw.

Her pale pink hair cascading down one side of her shoulder, dark purple eyes staring at her phone (Probably looking for pizza). At the sides of her head, held a pair of huge wing-like, blue, glistening ears. Yep, my best friend is a siren hybrid and a fellow cursed person. And that explains how I know so much about them. She has a poisonous touch, thats her power. She can will it to turn off whenever she wants. Besides, she's immortal.

She was wearing a see-through crop top (her garments underneath), short jeans, and leather boots. Her legs plopped on my coffee table, crossed.

"Get your feet off my table and put on some actual clothes will you?", I said while walking into the kitchen to prepare some drinks.

She placed her feet back on the floor and waved me off.

"No time for changing clothes, Nems. I found something that could cure our stinking curse.", she grinned at me.

I walk out of the kitchen and passed a cup of coffee to Eliai while I sipped on my. I nodded my head in response.

"Ya see...While I was cleaning my room, I found a book under my bed. It says something about a dreamcatcher in a cave, start of a curse, blah, blah, blah, able to cure our curse, talking about hybrids and the end.", Eliai finished.

I thought for awhile while Eliai was flipping through the contents of the book she was talking about.

"Eli, we should definitely go. I'm getting bored doing the same thing everyday and I want to get rid of this stupid curse. Where should we go though?", I asked.

She thumbed through the pages and stopped at one of them. She smirked and tapped on a word on the book.

"I suppose we are taking a long trip to the Atlantic Sea.", Eli said.

"Oh, well. At least, I know how to swim.", I muttered.

 ** _Eheh...Hello! Um... This is my first story. I hope you all like the first chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Eli The Torturer

"By the way, how did you even get in?", I asked while throwing some clothes into my backpack.

Eli snickered and put a finger to her lips, saying "my secret". I rolled my eyes and grabbed some instant noodles and a few boxes of water-proof matches.

"Once you finish packing, let's make a pit stop at my house. I gotta pack too.", Eli said. I nodded and threw in the last few items that I need.

We both walked out the door and Eliai was drinking a box of apple juice from my fridge. I rolled my eyes and patted her head.

"Don't mess my hair up, you idiot.", she retorted.

I put up my hands in defeat and shrugged. "Whatever, madam.", I simply replied back.

She snorted and started walking back to her house. Her house wasn't that far, it's just a few blocks away from mine. Well, it's not actually a house, it's more of a apartment.

There is a cafe and a bookshop near her apartment. Which is quite convenient for her. Eli doesn't have many friends since she's a hybrid. So, the trip for coffee usually only includes us two.

We took the lift to her apartment. We reached the 4th floor and Eli took out her keys. I could see that she did her best to decorate the apartment to suit her style. I only been to her apartmemt for a few times, she usually just sneaks (Not sure how) into my house.

The walls are painted midnight blue. The floors are black carpet. There was a TV on the TV cabinet, and the cabinet was filled with CDs. Her coffee table was littered with paper and books.

I picked up one of the books on the coffee table and flipped through it. Turns out, she was doing research about the Hydrein Curse. I placed it back on the table and walked into her room.

Eli's room were the same as I last seen it. Her ceiling is dotted with stars. There was a bookshelf at the left corner of her room. On the right was Eli sitting on her pale purple bed with her bag on the bed.

She was deciding what clothes to bring along. Her closet is mostly filled with pants or jeans instead of skirts and dresses.

"Hey, Nems can you grab my bandana for me? It's on my table.", she requested me. I nodded and walked over, grabbed it and threw it at her. She caught it and stuffed it into her bag.

I crashed onto her chair and flipped through the magazines on her table. The one word to describe it was boring.

"I know you are bored. There's leftover pizza in the kitchen.", Eli said while smirking at me.

I jumped out of the chair and ran into her kitchen. I looked around and saw no pizza in my sight. I stormed back to her room and saw her eating the cheese pizza.

"HOW!!!!", I yelled.

"Did you not see the plate of pizza in my room? It was on the bedside table!", she laughed.

Well, I must have been real tired not to see that plate of yummy looking pizza. I watched in horror as she ate the last piece.

"If you weren't a siren hybrid, I would have murdered you right there, friend or not.", I said angrily.

She grinned back, drew a finger across her throat and pointed at me.

I was never scared of Eliai, but when she does that. She looks really intimidating. I gulped.

The next minute, she was infront of me and she touched my hand. A shock tingle went up my entire body and I shivered. I hate it when she uses her poisonous touch on me. It couldn't kill me since I am a demon hybrid, but it does make me a little scared. She rarely does this to me. The times she does do this to me is usually just for fun and just to see my expression.

"Would you turn it off and let go of my hand pretty pleassseeeeee?", I begged.

"Nope!", she said back ethusiastically.

I shivered again. I swear to god this is torture. Right, when Eli told me there was pizza in the kitchen, my gender changed to male.

"Eli, you torturer!!!!!", I gasped dramatically.

She gave me a smile and stuck her tounge out. Just then, she willed her poisonous touch to turn off and my body relaxed. She was still holding my hand though. Eli shouldered her backpack and I grabbed mine while she dragged me out of her aparment and locked the doors.

She let go of my hand and snickered.

"That expression is not something you make everyday Nemes Mestic Lisoff! Now, let's grab some coffee and cookies and be on our way.", she said.

I nodded and followed her closely, afraid of her wrath she might wreak upon me if I don't.

 ** _I hope you like it!! MyternasRose signing off!!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Past

We walked to the cafe and opened the door.

Eli found a table and dumped her bag on it. Then, we went to the counter to order some drinks.

"Oh! Afternoon, you two. So, the usual Matcha Latte and- OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS ARE DRENCHED!!!!", our barista friend, Maise, yelled.

I looked down at our clothes and chuckled.

"Well, um... I guess we were too focused on the curse, huh...", I muttered.

Eli laughed and waved it off. She grabbed her bag and went to the washroom to change (They packed clothes remember?). I too grabbed some clothes and went to the washroom.

A few minutes later, I came out of the washroom to see Eli eating a Strawberry Chocolate donut and drinking Caramel Latte. There was a few donuts on the plate and a Matcha Latte on the other side of the table which was mine. She stared out the window looking at the girls outside.

I sat down on the opposite chair and turned around to see who she was staring at. Oh...she was staring at her, well, past "best-friends". Our past is kind of sensitive. We knew each other since primary school.

We were about- *AHEM AHEM AHEM*

 ** _*SUDDEN INTERVENTION!!!!*_**

 ** _Welcome to..._** ** _The Dreamcatcher Curse (TDC) Chat Room~_**

 ** _MR (Short for MyrtenasRose, also your author of dis story): Ya sure you okay with Nemes telling your guys past?_**

 ** _Nemes: *sweats profusely*_**

 ** _Eliai: Sure._**

 ** _MR: Eli, are you sure. No conditions???_**

 ** _Eliai: As long as the readers don't do anything stupid that makes me mad or spread our past then I'm fine with it._**

 ** _Nemes: We can't guarantee that, but we can try._**

 ** _MR: Nems, you okay?_**

 ** _Nemes: Yup, my conditions are the same as Eli's._**

 ** _MR: Well, you Roses (readers ;p) heard em! I am sorry for ze intervention! Plez, continue..._**

 ** _Goodbye, fellow Roses! See you all in the next time in TDC Chat Room!_**

 ** _*END OF INTERVENTION!!!*_**

(Nems: Well lemme continue.)

We were about 8 years old that time. Me and Eli were in the same class. She was constantly bullied because she got her siren ears and was unable to hide them. I didn't know what hybrid she was and I can hide my demon horns in my messy hair. I had black hair that them, so it makes it easy.

Her 2 best friends, Mirale and Amia will always help defend her for a few minutes only, then join the laughing. They thought she wouldn't mind. On the surface, she act like she didn't, but she really did.

I really wanted to stop it, but if I did, I might lose my friends. So, it went on till fourth year which was when we were 10 years old.

I was walking by when I heard someone yelling. School already ended and I was walking around the school compound while waiting for my parents. I ran and turned to the corner to see her 2 besties with 2 more boys. Eli was surrounded and backed up to the wall. Her siren ears twitching. Her eyes were red from crying and her body was bruised. I was hiding and she saw me. We made eye contact for awhile until Amia kicked her.

I gasped quite loudly when Amia kicked Eli and when the boys turned around. The boys were my friends. I already unlocked my powers as you all know so I summoned a bone and threw it in their direction. There were a few puppers (Well, nearly adult puppies...?) nearby and they ran to the bone. My classmates screamed and ran. Eli stood up and ran. She was quite fast and was on the track team. It took my quite awhile to catch up to her. When I manage to catch her my hair was even messier but my horns were now visible, and any bruises or scars on her body were gone.

She looked at my horns before I fixed my hair to cover it up.

"What hybrid are you??", I asked.

Eli was taken by surprise apparently, since she never met another person with the Hydrein Curse ( Yes, we are a rare thing).

"Siren...", Eli muttered.

That day, we became friends, and the next day I revealed my horns, and lost all my friends. I wasn't really that sad, I mean, they did not accept me. Why should I be friends with them?

We protected each other the best we can. Eli was a late bloomer, she got her powers when she was 12. We went to the same schools even collage so it was easy to stay in touch and make sure we didn't get hurt. We both already graduated from collage. Which was still as lonely as ever with just the 2 of us.

We both moved to the same area and met Maise.

Maise was your friendly neighbourhood (Lolz, Spidey) barista at the cafe, Cafe Jemize. She's older than us by a few years and accepted me and Eli. The people there wasn't bad too. Our bad luck usually happens on ourselves and rarely on others, so we didn't cause much trouble.

Now, you know. BACK TO REALITY!!!

Eli was still staring at them with the faraway look in her eyes. I shook her hand but she did not respond. I patted her cheeks and she turned to me.

"Sorry Nems, spaced out.", she said.

I shook my head and looked at Mirale and Amia who are with their friends. They sat down at a table that was a few tables from us. I tapped the table and pointed at the door.

She nodded and we stood up and grabbed our bags.

"Nemes, Eliai, GOOD LUCK!!!", Maise yelled from the counter.

Hearing our names, the group (Amia and Mirale) turned their attention to us. I grabbed Eli's hand and quickly ran out the door. I glanced at Eli before walking out, she was flashing the middle finger at them. Ah, snap. The expressions were priceless though, definitely WORTH IT.

"Did you have to?", I asked Eli while we start our long walk to the beach.

"Obviously. Those damn beeches* deserved it. I mean like the bruises while painful. Thank god I have healing and immortality.", she said while sticking her tongue out.

I shrugged while Eli slapped my back and play with my hair.

 ** _Hope ya Roses like this chapter! Enjoy!!! MyrtenasRose signing off!_** **_:P_**


	4. The Dreamcatcher Shorts

Nemes holds a board while smiling happily~

"MyrtenasRose happily presents you with... THE DREAMCATCHER SHORTS!"

 ** _Lolz, hallo! MyrtenasRose here! Hehe, I wanted to do a smol side stories (Its not really a side story) every 3 (maybe 4 or 5) chapters. Just like lil adventures of the past or my wild imagination of what might happen if I did write what I thought in those chapters! Now, enjoy reading..._**

 ** _Puns_**

Eliai: Hey, Nems! Theres a **PIZZA (piece of)** bread on the kitchen table.

Nemes: **CAKE (Kay)** , thanks Eli!

Eliai: **DONUT** eat it finish! Leave half for me.

Nemes: I **DONUT CARROT** all. I will eat it all!!!!! :p

Eliai: **COW** dare you!!!!! You **BUTTER** leave half for me!

Nemes: I already **FIN-ish** it.

Eliai: *fumes*

 ** _Don't Touch A Girl's Hair or Head_**

(From Chapter 2, the Apple Juice scene)

I shouldered my backpack and walk out the door. Eli was drinking a box of apple juice from my fridge. I chuckled and patted her head.

Eli moved the box of apple juice to my face. "Wha-", I was cut of suddenly when Eli squeezed the box and sweet apple flavoured liquid splashed my face before I could avoid it, and I am now DRENCHED, not only in apple juice but also in rain.

"Don't mess my hair up. Don't touch my head.", Eli said while smiling scarily.

Eliai: Boys, now you know what could happen when you touch a girl's hair or head. Especially when they are drinking something. **REMEMBER, DON'T TOUCH A GIRL'S HAIR OR HEAD (** Intimidating face

 ** _Awwww, SHIT!_**

(Chapter 1, when Nemes lied down on the ground)

She laid down on the ground and stared at the sky.

I suppose I should introduce- SPLAT - myself...

DAMN YOU BIRDIE!! WHY MUST YOU SHIT ON ME WHEN I'M INTRODUCING MYSELF.

Well, excuse me. I need to go change my clothes and take a nice shower.

I stood up and ran back into my house while muttering angrily.

 ** _Welcome to... TDC Chatroom~_**

Nemes: MR, if you really did write out that embarrassing part that happened during the first chapter, I WOULD HAVE KILL YOU.

MR: Nemes, if you try to kill me. I will delete your character and you would never exist. *Smilez innocently*

Nemes: Well, um...

Eliai: Technically, he will still exist in tour imagination.

Nemes: Yeah, I can never die!

MR: Unless, I forget about you.

Eliai: Plez don't do that.

Nemes: *in horror face*

MR: My children are too precious to be forgotten. Now, thank da Roses for reading.

Eli Nems: Thank you for reading The Dreamcatcher Shorts! See you Roses in the next chapter! Byeee!

MR: *waves while smiling cheerfully*


End file.
